Gin Decides
by MamoruSan
Summary: Songfic with SPOILERS for Chapter 414. I only used the spoilers that were up on the internet. GinxRan and GinxAizen. Makes meh happeh. Follows the song "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters. EDITED to fit the actual chapter.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the Scissor Sisters, or the song "I Can't Decide." If I did own any or all of these, I bet I'd be pretty rich.

**Author's Note:** Songfic using the song by the Scissor Sisters, "I Can't Decide," because I feel it suits Gin perfectly. This song is also used for the Master from Doctor Who, whom I also love. This is my first songfic, and I hope it goes well. The fun part is that this song is such an upbeat song. Not only is it about deciding on whether or not to kill someone, it's a cheerful song on deciding whether or not to kill someone. I think it totally matches Gin.

This story is only based on chapter 412 and the spoilers for 414. When 414 does come out, I'll probably edit the dialogue and movements to fit. Enjoy!

**Chapter 414 has been out a bit now, and I feel like I should say, I like my ending, and I'm sticking to it! Not really... But I'm afraid as to what's going to happen to my beloved Gin... Please don't die...

* * *

**

_It's not easy having yourself a good time__  
Greasing up those bets and betters__  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time_

Gin ruffled his hair. All he had wanted was to enjoy himself with the chaos that Aizen was creating, and ride through the high. But now, he thought, looking at the busty Lieutenant standing in front of him. Now, it kind of seems like it's gotten away from meh. Didn' think she'd come here. Kinda hoped she'd stay with Izuru on tha other side.

_Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now its rotten_

"Yer all shaky, what'd ya come here fer?" he asked, his smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened. Inside, his heart hurt slightly as he saw Rangiku's glare pierce through him.

"Once your reiatsu disappeared, I went ahead and opened a senkaimon. I figured if it was the real town of Karakura that you were after, I would have a good idea of where you'd be." she said, breathing heavily, trying to keep standing just with what energy she had left. Gin chuckled slightly.

"Ah didn' ask how ya got here, Ah asked why ya came here with such a shaky body." he asked, stepping forward one step as she staggered back one.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sneered. "Because you're here, and I can finally ask you straight out." She stood as straight as she could, the pain evident on her face as a bead of sweat trailed down her face. Gin let his smile drop slightly

"Why are you working under Aizen? Why did you betray Kira despite him believing in you so much?" she asked, her voice shaky. She noticed that Gin's smile had completely dropped off of his face at the end of her question, and it made her shiver. Last time she had seen that face...

_I'm not a gangster tonight_

"Are ya seriously askin' meh that?" Gin asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked down slightly, trying to keep her eyes averted from his face. She couldn't let him know her real thoughts.

_Don't want to be the bad guy_

"Ah believed in him, yet he betrayed meh- Did Izuru really say that?" Gin asked again, inching closer to her. Rangiku found herself frozen to the spot, unable to turn away from her old friend.

_I'm just a loner baby_

Gin sighed and drew out Shinsou. He had his own plans for this war, and his old childhood friend didn't understand what he wanted to do. No one really did. It was because he ran to his own tune, and he was getting bored. And he already knew how he wanted to end it.

"Ahh, seriously, why're ya here?" The silver haired ex-shinigami used a simple flash step to appear right in front of her, placing his hand on her necklace, the same necklace that he had given to her when she had graduated from the Academy.

_And now you've gotten in my way_

"Ne, Rangiku, you're in the way." Gin said, placing Shinsou against her beautiful chest. He heard her breath escape her as she stood there frozen, shocked. With only a bit of pressure, his zanpakuto bit into her, excited at the taste of blood.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die  
Oh you'd probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry_

He held onto the necklace as she fell to the ground, the chain slipping out of the hole and dangling from Gin's hands. He looked at her solemnly once more before turning around and jumping off the building. He kept the chain safely in his clutches.

_No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

As quick as he could, he used his shunpo to appear back at Aizen's side, trying not to think about his friend he had left laying there. Surely she wasn't dead yet, he hadn't cut her that deeply, but having her alive and moving would have been a hinderance as well. He gave Aizen a sidewards glance.

"Ah have returned, Aizen Taichou."

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

"Returned, eh? What happened to the girl?" Aizen asked, glancing at his subordinate out of the corner of his eye. Gin let his smile return.

"Ah killed her." Gin said. He clutched the necklace harder in his sleeve, leaving an imprint on his hand. Aizen chuckled slightly.

"Indeed, Her reiatsu had disappeared." Aizen said softly, finally turning to his past Lieutenant. "I am surprised, I imagined that you carried a bit more emotions toward that one." Gin's smile widened, and he let his tongue slip out, licking his lips.

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

"Emotions? Nope, Ah've got nothin' like that." he said, silkily. "Ah told ya when we first met, didn' Ah? Ah'm a snake, with cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searchin' fer prey with its tongue, swallowin' down those that look tasty. That includes childhood friends." He chuckled slightly as he moved past Aizen, glancing in the direction the kids had just ran off to. "That's what kind of creature Ah am. Isn't that what Ah told ya?"

"I see." Aizen said nonchalantly.

_I've got to hand it to you  
You play by all the same rules_

"My, my." Aizen said, sighing.

"I am afraid that I have become a bit tired of our mouse hunt." he continued, also following Gin's eyes. Gin smiled.

"What'll we do after we kill 'em?" Gin asked, cheerfully.

"After hanging their corpses in a visible location outside of town, we shall begin creating the Ouken." He took a step forward.

_It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry_

"Sounds fun!" Gin said happily, stepping back towards his previous Captain. He placed his hand on Aizen's blade, not looking at him. "In that case, Ah'll be tha one ta kill 'em all."

_I can't decide whether you should live or die  
Oh you'd probably go to heaven_

Still holding onto Kyouka Suigetsu with his left hand, Gin drew Shinsou out of his sheath and extended him through his sleeve, impaling the metamorphosed God. Aizen let out a cough as blood leaked up his esophagus and out of his mouth.

_Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside_

"Gin, wha-" the Lord said, for once at a loss for words as he struggled with the red liquid in his mouth. Gin lowered his sleeve to let Aizen see that the grin that was always present on his face had disappeared.

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

"Tha sole way ta escape Kyouka Suigetsu's ability is ta be touchin' tha blade itself before Kanzen Saimin is activated." Gin took his hand off of the hypnotic sword and smiled, opening his eyes slightly so that his former Captain could see his beautiful blue eyes. He retracted Shinsou.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

"How many decades did it take meh ta learn that? Despite not a single being in the Gotei 13 knowin' that fact, they all intended ta kill ya nonetheless, so watching them kept meh in suspense, since tha only one capable of killin' Aizen Taichou is meh!" He paused as Aizen moved his hand up to his chest to cover his new wound.

"I knew it." Aizen coughed. "And I brought you hear in full understanding of your intents. Because I had interest in how you would go about trying to take my life. But how unfortunate, Gin, you think you can kill me by this mere-" he said calmly, as he took a step back to steady himself. Any second now, the Hougyoku would fix him, and he would be able to regain his breath and strength to kill his backstabbing former Lieutenant.

_Oh I could throw you in a lake_

"Nah, Ah don'." Gin said, his smiled growing wider. Gin held up his sword and showed it to Aizen. He noticed that there was a small sliver of the short sword missing. Aizen stared at it.

_Or feed you poison birthday cake_

"Can ya see this? This little crack? Ah put the missing piece inside you right now, Aizen Taichou." he said, his smile faltering again. Aizen stood, speechless "Ah told ya about mah bankai's abilities a while back, didn' Ah? Sorreh, but that was a lie. It doesn' extend as long as Ah said. And it' doesn't move that fast, either. It simply turns to dust fer one moment while extendin' and contractin'. And then, on tha interior of tha blades a deadly poison capable of breaking down cells is secreted. Durin' tha time between strikin' yer heart 'nd pullin' mah sword back, Ah left a tiny sliver of that dust right inside yer heart."

_I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

Gin stared at his former Captain without his usual smile, as if wondering if he had done what he had wanted to do. Sure, he had been getting bored. But was this the way to end it? Should he have at least seen if Aizen could reach the heavens? He sighed and placed a hand on his longtime leader's chest.

_Oh I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why_

"Korose, Kamishini no Yari." he muttered, calling out to the shard he had left in Aizen. He felt part of his soul flicker into life as it started to eat at Aizen from the inside. The former shinigami Captain could only look at the man who was killing him as he fell to his knees, clawing at his chest.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die  
Oh you'd probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry_

"Gin, you... bastard." Aizen said softly, trying to keep himself in control even at the brink of death. Gin opened his eyes again for his Captain and gave him a sad smile, placing his pale hand on the Lord's cheek.

"Yer gonna die with a hole in yer breast. Isn't that yer long cherished ambition?" The silver haired traitor said. He brought Shinsou up to Aizen's head and cut off his long bang, letting it twirl around his fingers as he stepped away from the dying shinigami.

_No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified_

Gin looked at the two things he had grabbed from the two people he had cared about the most in the world. They had lived because of him, and they had died because of him. Out of sheer boredom, he couldn't sustain either of them anymore. It was better to find someway else to entertain himself rather than continue this pointless war where he was the subordinate to someone he was obviously greater than.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride._

With one more look behind him at Aizen's body laying on the ground, now with a huge whole in the middle of his chest, he used his shunpo to disappear from the city, never to be seen again by the whole of Soul Society.


End file.
